She's A Bit Of A Fixer Upper
by recklessanatomy
Summary: Callie and Arizona try to fix their marriage and find happiness together. HAPPY ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just thought of this ****and wrote four chapters in one sitting.**** I hope you all enjoy it. I'm going to try to start updating all of my stories on Mondays!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am so tired of you controlling me, Arizona. It's not fair. I deserve to be free to make my own decisions and have time for myself. I should be able to go out without fearing that you'll leave me. I should be able to be friends with Erica and George without you freaking out and thinking that I'm cheating on you with them. I deserve to be happy, Arizona. I deserve so much more." Callie shouted with tears running down her face.

"If George and Erica mean so goddamn much to you that you would leave me completely to be able to see them, then why don't you just go fuck one of them. Or both, that's even better right, Ms. Confused Bisexual?" Arizona yelled back with tears threatening to spill over.

"Of course! It always comes back to me being bisexual. You were well aware of the fact that I was bisexual when we started this. Hell, Arizona, I was married to a man! If it was going to become such a huge problem why did you even pursue me?" The brunette strained between loud heartbreaking sobs.

"Although the fact that you like weens does make me very uncomfortable, you know it's not the basis of all of our problems. There are many other underlying issues that you seem to never acknowledge." Arizona sobbed loudly, finally releasing the tears she had been trying to hold back.

"Like what, Arizona? Like Africa? Or Lauren? Oh, I know, Leah? Take your fucking pick, Arizona. You're not completely innocent in all of this. And honestly? Weens? You're a doctor for god's sake they're called PENISES." Callie cried out, brushing the tears off of her face.

"Neither are you, Calliope! You trapped me! What was I supposed to do? What kind of person begs for forgiveness and is finally granted it, then runs away because you got pregnant? I was backed into a corner and had no other way out. You aren't innocent either, Cal." Arizona sighed, sitting down on the couch next to Callie, feeling completely exhausted.

"If you regret having this beautiful little girl, then we will leave. I'll take Sofia and you'll never see either one of us again. I knew you never wanted a child, but I never knew that it was possible to still feel that way after having such a perfect little human in your life, no matter how you acquired her." Callie felt the tears threatening to fall again, slightly turning away from her wife.

"Don't you dare say that I regret my daughter! I love Sofia, and you for that matter, more than life itself and I would do anything to repair us." Arizona said the end quietly, hoping to get a good response from Callie.

"I don't even remember why we were fighting, honestly. I'm sorry, Zona. I love you so much." Callie turned back to her wife and reached over to brush away the blonde's tears.

"I love you too, baby. Do you think that we can work this out? I don't know about you but I think we deserve to at least try." Arizona smiled slightly.

"I'll never stop fighting to make us work, babe. But how do we fix this?" Callie matched her wife's smiled and kissed her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that I said I would update on Monday's, but I was at my grandma's house without my laptop. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love you too, baby. Do you think that we can work this out? I don't know about you but I think we deserve to at least try." Arizona smiled slightly.

"I'll never stop fighting to make us work, babe. But how do we fix this?" Callie matched her wife's smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful." Arizona chimed, noticing Callie rolling out of bed.

"How the hell are you so cheery? It freaking 5:30 in the morning." Callie groaned and sat down on the edge of the bathtub watching the blonde search for something in the cabinet.

"Well I woke up to my beautiful wife in bed with me and the cutest daughter anyone could imagine down the hall. Who wouldn't be happy?" Arizona smiled, knowing that if they were going to make this work Callie would have to pep up a little.

"I find it really hard to focus on what you're saying when you're wearing that." Callie bit her lip, trying to memorize how Arizona's ass looked in those panties. She was well aware of the fact that sex was off the table for them and she would probably end up finishing herself off in the shower later.

Arizona just laughed and shook her head, taking a mental note that that was the first time she can remember her wife complimenting her in months.

"What was that for?" Callie asked, genuinely not knowing.

"It just that you haven't said anything like that in a really long time. I was beginning to think that you had lost interest in me or that you were getting some on the side." Arizona smiled slightly, absolutely hating the thought of her wife with anyone else.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything. There just isn't really a good time for sexy things when we're constantly fighting, you know?" Callie reasoned, hoping that Arizona would understand.

"I know, Cal. Don't worry, it's fine." Arizona faked a smile. It wasn't fine and they both knew it.

Callie stood, finally feeling awake enough to function, and walked to the bathroom closet, admiring her wife's ass, "Trust me, Zona, you've still got."

Arizona turned, blushing at the compliment, "And so do you, my love." Arizona said before pushing her wife against the closet door and giving her a bruising kiss. Finally releasing her wife the blonde said, "I'll see you after work. Don't make plans, okay?"

"Okay, I won't." Callie managed to say, still in shock over the mind-blowing kiss her wife had just delivered. That was the most intimacy the two women had shared in well over three months.

Callie watched the sexy woman throw on her scrubs and walk out of their bathroom. She sighed and turned to grab a towel from the closet, choosing to shower, but skip the showerhead and fantasies even though she had a few hours before she had to drop Sofia off at daycare and be at the hospital.

After her shower and getting Sofia up and ready for the day, Callie walked out the apartment, smiling and excited for the next time she would be in her home for the first time in god knows how long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, hello there, stranger." Callie smiled, feeling her wife's arms wrap around her, while she sipped her morning coffee waiting for the nurse to retrieve her first patient's files.

"I wonder what's gotten you into a better mood." Arizona winked and kissed her wife on the cheek.

"Oh I don't know," Callie smiled even bigger, "Maybe it was that little stunt you pulled in the bathroom this morning."

Arizona's pager began to beep, completely ruining the sweet moment between the women. "Go on, Zona, I understand." Callie pouted, hoping that they could resume this later.

Arizona let her arms fall and pouted, "Fine, but remember not to make any plans tonight!"

"Trust me, I won't" Callie sighed happily, and watched as her wife walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Arizona sat in the break room happy to have a moment alone to call Callie's best friend and Sofia's father Mark.

"Hey, Arizona, what up? Is Sofia okay?" Mark asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, Sofia is fine. I was actually calling to ask you to do me a favor." Arizona gritted her teeth, hating to ask Mark for anything.

"Oh, okay. What is it?" The man's voice questioned.

"Well as I'm sure you know from Callie, we have been having a lot of problems and stuff so I was wondering if you could take Sofia tonight. I know it's not your night and you probably have plans or something, but we could really use the time to talk and sort things out. I promise I'll make it up to you, Mark." Arizona stopped talking, hearing Mark laughing slightly.

"Arizona, it's fine. Don't worry about a thing. Lexie and I will pick her up from daycare and take her to the park or something later and keep her overnight. It's really not a big deal. I'm always up for extra time with Sofia." Mark smiled, happy to put the blonde's mind at rest.

With her usual Arizona pep she answered, "Thank you, Mark, thank you!"

"Anytime, kid. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Mark replied and hung up the phone. He truly wanted what was best for his best friend and he knew that despite everything Arizona was best for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out to check it one last time before going to scrub for her hip replacement.

_Callie, don't worry about picking Sofia tonight. She's sleeping over with Mark and Lexie. We needed some adult time tonight._

The brunette smirked and felt her phone vibrate again.

_Also, wipe that sexy look off of your face. That wasn't an invitation for sex. I meant that we needed time to talk uninterrupted and sort some things out. But, if you're lucky and you're a very good girl the former may ensue. ;)_

Callie replied back to her wife, _Oh, darling, you know me so very well. I think some time to ourselves will be very helpful and maybe "adult time" too. I love you so much. I'm going in for a surgery now, but I'll text you when I'm leaving. _

Callie felt her phone vibrate one last time and she read, _I love you, Calliope Torres. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Let me know what you think and what you want to see in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry I left you guys hanging like that. I've been busy with college applications, school, and every other excuse you read before a new chapter. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie replied back to her wife, _Oh, darling, you know me so very well. I think some time to ourselves will be very helpful and maybe "adult time" too. I love you so much. I'm going in for a surgery now, but I'll text you when I'm leaving. _

Callie felt her phone vibrate one last time and she read, _I love you, Calliope Torres. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say that Arizona was anxious for tonight was a complete understatement. She knew that one night would not fix all of the problems in her marriage, but it was a good start. Arizona was a good man in a storm, but she knew that things generally get worse before they get better. This evening could go either way. The two women could argue and fight or they could talk calmly and work some things out.

Arizona made a mental note to thank Mark and Lexie again, maybe with a bottle of wine, for taking Sofia for the night so her and Callie would have time alone. It's not that they didn't love their little girl, but it would be nice to be able to talk without cartoons playing in the background or having a two year old interrupting or picking up on the things that they were saying.

The blonde took the second half of her work day off to prepare for her evening with her wife. After checking on her last patient, Arizona typed a quick message to Callie. _I'm taking the rest of my shift off. I have some things to do before tonight. Be awesome, babe. I love you to the moon and back. _

Callie received the message and quickly typed back. _Is everything okay? Do you want me to come home early? I just have to check on one more patient, then I can have someone cover for me._

Arizona responded, _No, love, everything is fine. I just want tonight to go smoothly. Finish your day and I'll see you around seven. I love you._

Arizona checked the time before putting her phone in her pocket and getting into her car. It was 5:30 and Arizona had an hour and a half to cook up an amazing meal and situate the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she arrived at her apartment, Arizona turned on some music and decided that she would make spaghetti and tidy up a bit. Having a two year old around was wonderful, but messy.

A while later, Arizona was much too into dancing away to the song Little Pieces by Gomez to hear her wife enter the apartment. Callie smiled, knowing that the blonde was completely oblivious to her presence and approached her, placing her hands on her soft hips and kissing the woman's cheek.

Arizona startled, but smiled when she realized it was her beautiful wife.

"Wait and here it comes!" Arizona giggled, when they simultaneously started swaying their hips again when the music came back.

When the music ended, both women plopped down onto the couch.

"I miss this." Callie smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing, babe." Arizona matched Callie's toothy smile and leaned over to kiss her wife.

"It smells amazing in here, Arizona." Callie stated after she and the blonde had parted.

"I made spaghetti because I know it's your favorite." The woman smiled even bigger.

"I think I have a new favorite," Callie noticed the disappointment on her wife's face and continued, "It's you. On a platter."

"Very romantic, Calliope." Arizona giggled. Her wife's silly antics always warmed her heart.

The loving moment between the two was ended abruptly when a loud screeching noise blared throughout the apartment.

"Oh no, the bread!" Arizona squealed and ran into the kitchen, the brunette close behind her. She pulled a very burnt loaf of garlic bread from the over.

Callie started to laugh at the look on her face until so notice there were tears.

"Hey, hey, hey. Baby, what's wrong?" Callie asked rushing to the blonde's side.

"I just, I wanted tonight to perfect. I'm so sorry, Cal. I knew I couldn't go one night without completely fucking everything up." Arizona replied between sobs.

"You didn't fuck anything up, Arizona. I don't understand why this is such a big deal, it's just bread." Callie stated, completely confused.

"It's not just bread, Callie! It's that I'll never be good enough for you. No matter what I do it's never good enough. I tried so hard to make tonight perfect and I couldn't even fix us dinner without ruining it. I break everything I touch. I'm pathetic." Arizona turned away from her wife and began to cry harder.

"Baby, where is this coming from? I never knew you felt this way. You are good enough, okay? You're honestly too good for me. You deserve so much better. I don't care about dinner, love. It's just bread. We can make more. Practice makes perfect, baby, and it's the same for us. We have to work at this before we can be perfect. Please look at me." Callie begged and coaxed her wife to face her again. She took the smaller woman into her arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Callie." Arizona said, her breathe starting to even out again.

"Honestly, Arizona, you have nothing to apologize for. Everything that happened is in the past and I was us to move on." Callie pulled away and smiled at her wife.

"I want that too, Calliope." Arizona tried to smile back.

"I enjoyed dancing with you." The brunette said, swaying her hips a little.

"Yeah, that was fun, wasn't it? Why don't we dance anymore? We used to dance with each other all the time but it seems like we never have time anymore." Arizona sighed, remembering all the fun that they used to have.

Callie smiled and walked over to the docking station that held her wife's phone. She chose Running On Sunshine by Jesus Jackson. They loved to sing this song together in the car or just playing around in the kitchen.

Arizona smiled instantly, she knew what the brunette had in mind.

Callie approached the woman again and offered her hand, "May I have this dance, m'lady?"

Arizona giggled again and took her hand, joining the larger woman in erratically dancing around the apartment.

The two women danced for what seemed like hours before Callie spoke. "I'm kind of hungry now."

"I completely forgot that we didn't eat yet." Arizona walked into the kitchen and plated two generous servings of spaghetti and heated it up.

The two women ate, then silently agreed to call it a night.

After they changed into clothing more equipped for sleeping, the pair laid in bed holding hands.

"Hey, Cal?" Arizona almost whispered.

"Yeah?" Callie responded.

"Thank you. Thank you for being amazing and not giving up on me." Arizona turned to face her wife.

"It's my pleasure, baby. And thank you for not giving up either." Callie smiled and leaned closer to the blonde.

They shared a few passionate kisses before Callie rolled onto her other side and scooted her bottom into Arizona.

"Tonight, I want to be the little spoon." Callie simply stated.

"I'll hold you until my dying breathe, love."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I didn't really have a plan for this chapter. I just kind of winged it as they say. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
